


The Morning After

by Lilac_Demetrius



Series: BabyBatCult [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Humor, be nice to your daddy’s one night stand kids, one of them might be your new mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Demetrius/pseuds/Lilac_Demetrius
Summary: Annie just wanted to cook Bruce Wayne breakfast after a glorious night together and seduce her way into his wallet - err - his heart and lifeShe did not expect to encounter 6 kids on her way to do thatWere all kids this terrifying?
Series: BabyBatCult [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278338
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	The Morning After

Annie Carlisle regretted waking up early.

She knew she was pretty. Curly black hair and dark skin that looked so smooth and perfect. She had a nice ass, tiny waist and large breasts that looked utterly stunning in the red dress she wore last night. She was now dressed in one of Bruce’s shirts that barely covered her nether regions, hoping to seduce Bruce for a second date.

Bruce was still asleep in his bed where she had spent the night.

She had wanted to wake up early so that she could cook Bruce breakfast and work her way into his wallet-cough um… heart. His heart!

She regretted not putting pants on.

Six sets of eyes were on her and Annie felt super self conscious about wearing such inappropriate clothes around children.

The oldest, who had introduced himself as Dick, was looking at her like he had just fallen in love. He wasn’t good at hiding his emotions and the way his eyes kept straying to her chest and thighs made her a little uncomfortable and flattered at the same time. He was nice about it though. He didn't make any remarks about her body and tried to keep the conversation on innocent topics.

The other five kids weren’t as approving as Dick…

The older kids, she thinks they introduced themselves as Duke and Jason, were giving her disapproving glances. They would whisper quietly to each other and stare judgingly at her. She buttoned the shirt up to cover her chest and kept trying to pull the shirt down to cover more skin. It was obvious that they disapproved of the way she dressed and that they didn't like the fact that she was trying to seduce their father. 

Lastly, and the kids she was most worried about, were the three smallest. The girl, Cass, was just staring at her with no emotion in her expression. She was a beautiful little girl who looked like she could kill you in your sleep and not even bat an eyelash. 

Next to her was Tim. Tim, who had been on a laptop since she introduced herself. The little boy had glanced at her once, uninterested. Then proceeded to whisper something to Cass every few minutes.

Then there was Damian. The little boy who glared at her the entire time she had been there. She had turned away for one second and he had disappeared only to reappear with her purse in his arms. He had already gone through half of it by the time she noticed and snatched it back. When she tried to tell him off he stabbed her with a fork (hard- she didn't even know where he got the fork) before running off only to return a few minutes later looking innocent and sweet.

Annie didn't know how much longer she could stand it.

“How old are you? I think you look closer to my age than dads.” Dick told her.

“She’s 24 years old.” Tim said mindlessly as he typed something into his laptop. “She’s type A blood, she’s one of three kids, graduated high school with a 2.7 gpa-”

“I think that’s enough.” Where did he even find that stuff? She put on a friendly smile. “Do you guys like eggs or pancakes? I can make you breakfast.” she offered. She was going to make breakfast anyways but at least this way she might be able to get on the kids good side.

“I like pancakes. I think the pan to make it is down there,” Dick told her, pointing at a cabinet that she’d have to lean over to reach.

Annie had serious doubts about the pan being down there, especially due to the way Dick’s eyes seemed drawn to her ass, but it didn't seem like any of the other kids were going to help her.

The pan was actually in the bottom cabinet which was surprising. Dick helped her get the ingredients for the pancakes and told her a story about how he and his friends stole a pig as a prank at school. The kid never seemed to breath and Annie was starting to get a little concerned for him.

The younger kids seemed completely disinterested and were occupying their time by throwing blueberries at Dick’s head and watching him catch them in the air and eat them without pausing to stop talking once.

It was impressive and a little concerning at the same time.

At one point Damian disappeared again and reappeared with a knife that he seemed to be sharpening while staring at her. None of the other kids seemed to comment on it though which worried her. She wasn’t keen on the idea of a four year old having something he could accidently hurt himself with but at the same time she had a feeling he could handle a knife better than she could.

She didn't know what to do with that information.

Tim kept randomly sprouting facts about her that he had no business knowing. How did he even find out what kinds of birth control and pads she used? And her 5 speeding tickets should have been hidden because her parents made them all go away! He was getting creepier by the second.

Cass just constantly giggled at Tim as he poured all Annie’s secrets to everyone. Annie wished she could pay more attention to what Tim was saying but Dick was louder and more annoying, drawing her attention to the next boring story he was subjecting her too.

Jason and Duke hadn’t stopped judging her silently and Annie wasn’t sure how much she could stand it. Where was Bruce anyways? Was he still sleeping? She didn't even know when he would wake up and there’s no way she can sneak to his room for breakfast in bed with Jason and Duke watching her.

She could always cut her losses and leave. She wasn’t sure she was ready to commit herself to this possibly homicidal family for money. No amount of money would be enough.

After the third pancake she had enough and handed Dick the spatula and pretended to look at her phone.

“Oh no. It looks like I’m being called into work right now.” She said. “I should go.”

“You don’t have a job.” Tim said listlessly.

Her eyes widened at being called out. “I mean my friend needs me. Friends are like work.” she said weakly.

“Your phone isn’t even ringing.” Jason pointed out.

She took a deep breath, “I got a text.”

“No you didn't.” Cass told her. “Why are you lying to us?”

She cast one last glance at Damian and made up her mind. “Tell your dad thanks for the night and that I’ll call him.” she gathered her bag, shoes and ran out of the house in Bruce’s shirt. She left her red dress but at this point she was just willing to take the loss.

She jumped as she started driving away when she looked in the rearview window and saw six pairs of eyes just staring at her as she drove away.

She looked away and looked back a few seconds later and her heart froze when she couldn’t see them. There was no way they disappeared back into the house so quickly. It was like they were never there.

She drove off the property and didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Bruce makes gold diggers leave him alone. He’ll probably reward his babies with ice cream - I mean fruit, Alfred... no of course I’d never feed the kids ice cream...
> 
> Review for ice cream


End file.
